England, What have I told you about using your magic!
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Just as the title says: England decided to use magic and ended up as a child! France ends up becomes his big brother; But will England ever turn back? And will France ever be able to ask him out? Contains Yummy FrUk!
1. Chibi England is back

England, what have I told you about using your Magic?!

**A/N: Wow! Long title!**

**Anyway so I thought of doing this because I pretty much use the same characters all the time and I noticed I hadn't done England yet, so, you know...**

**Disclaimer: YAY I OWN HETA-Oh wait, no I don't. I'll just go to the corner now *Starts growing mushrooms***

* * *

><p><span>*England's P.O.V*<span>

"Oh shit" I say in my new high pitched voice.

If your wondering why I have a high pitched voice please continue reading.

I decided to do a spell to make my cookery skills better.

But...as usual, it didn't come out as planned, I now stood in front of a full length mirror that sat in my hallway to see that I had become my younger self once more.

"Fuck what I'm supposed to do?! The meetings in half an hour and I'm stuck in a white robe, a green cloak and my bunny ears are showing!" I turned round "Crap my tail too!"

I sighed and face palmed "I'm screwed, but still need to go."

I walked into the kitchen and tried reaching for the papers but they were to high and I was a midget.

As I grumbled curses under my breath I climbed onto a chair near the table and grabbed the papers.

"I finally got THEMMMMM~!" I fell over onto the floor scraping my knee across the floor causing it to get bruised and start bleeding a little while landing on my ankle funny.

I whimpered because it hurt but I stood up and grabbed the papers once more heaving them on my back.

It wasn't till I was outside that I realised I had to walk "That's just fucking awesome!" I shouted in frustration.

**Time Skip~**

By the time I reached the building I was already tired but I knew I had to get to the meeting. I kept the papers on my back near collapsing from exhaustion; a lot of people were staring at me with confused looks, but I tried to ignore them.

Once I made it to the meeting doors I used my leg to push the door open as I continued carrying the papers on my back "A'llanglaterre?" I looked up at France and he squealed at how cute I looked "Awwwwww 'e's so cute!"

France picked me up as a blush appeared on my cheeks "Put me down!" I squeaked.

Then America came over and he petted my head touching my ears in the process; I squeaked again and blushed a deeper red "D-Don't touch them!" My voice seemed to go a higher Octave.

France realised what my ears were and smirked "W'y not?" He said pulling my ear.

I groaned and blushed a deeper red "THAT'S CALLED BEING A PEDIOPHIAL!" I screamed wriggling out his grip.

"YO IGGY! YOU WERE PLAYING WITH YOUR MAGIC AGAIN WEREN'T YOU?!" America shouted.

By now everyone was crowding around me; being half animal it scared me. I whimpered and shrank just a little; France picked me up once more and placed me on his shoulders "Awwww little A'langlaterre is scared~ Big Brother France will Protect you!" He said swaying a little so I was forced to grip his hair to keep my balance.

"No! Your not my big bwother!" I complained.

I then suddenly cringed at how bad my English was.

France reached up a hand and patted my head "Well who else will take care of you?"

I considered my options and realised France was actually the best option; I sighed "You are, Big Bwother France."

France squealed and span round making me go flying "Big Bwother!"

I was immidiantly caught after a couple of seconds "France be careful!" Germany shouted. I shivered on how loud he was, it hurt my ears and scared me, I let my ears cover my eyes and shivered as he continued shouting.

I felt my self getting transferred to someone else's arms; the person grabbed the tip of my ear and lifted it "Are you alright A'langlaterre?"

I quickly grabbed my ear again and hid my face _'I can't let him see me crying!' _

The room was silent and I then felt someone's fingers brush against my wound "AH! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I shouted grabbing my leg and letting loose my ears.

Once I realised I had let go of my ears I quickly grabbed them again and tried to hide my tear stricken face "A'langlaterre what's wrong?"

I shook my head "T-This is so embawassing! Damn child instincts!"

I could hear some of the nations laugh and I just whimpered in embarrassment.

I felt a hand run through my hair "I've got an idea,"

I scoffed "That's a first."

"As I was saying, If all of us promised to never make fun of this incident when you turn back will you talk to us?"

I peeked from behind my ears "If you all promise! Even you Big Bwother France!" I said.

"Yes I promise, don't we all promise?" He shouted.

There was a resounding 'fineeeee!' Around the place and I knew they meant it. I jumped up and hugged France around the neck "Germany's scary! And he hurt my ears because of his Shouting!" I whined.

France let out a loud laugh "Iz zat all?"

I blushed as I said the next part "And my leg hurts..." I trailed off snuggling his neck.

'Awwwwww's' came from all around the room and my blush became brighter "Let me see," he said softly. Blushing heavily I moved back and sat on the table that was behind me.

France looked at my leg and I looked away embarrassed and shame at my actions. France inspected the wound and looked at me with a serious face "I think we need to cut off your leg."

My eyes widened and I stood up wincing a little at the pain "No! No, Need to do that! See I'm fine!" I said waving my arms "See I can run!" I tried running but my ankle wouldn't let me and made me fall. I collapsed to my side a skidded across the table.

"Arthur! Are you alright?!" He asked.

"I don't know? But there's a red sticky stuff coming out my leg and my ankle hurts when I put pressure on it."

France picked me up and noticed how swollen my ankle was "Arthur, I think you sprained your ankle."

I scowled as I kicked my legs "Damn papers!" I mumbled.

France looked at me and held me against his chest "Germany I think I'll leave with Arthur."

Germany nodded his head "Ja, Ja just go."

With a nod the Frenchman left with me in his arms.

As he was walking back to his house (since the meeting was in France) I snuggled closer to his chest because it was warm and I was tired. France noticed my drowsy eyes "Go to sleep England, I won't mind."

My eyes fell closed and I snuggled closer "But I'm not tired..." And I fell asleep.

*France's P.O.V*

I watched Arthur fall asleep in my arms; he was so cute! But the funny thing was I was going to ask him out today at the world meeting.

Guess that's not happening soon.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek; I quickly wiped it away before anyone saw it "Ah Arthur, Why do you always find a way to stop me from asking even if it's intentional or not."

I sighed as I ran my hand through his hair. England sighed and snuggled closer, I smiled down at him "Oh Arthur what am I going to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ You do not get to finish, till later!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I'm already working on the second one, so tomorrow maybe Thursday...**

**Please leave a review and I promise I'll update soon~**

**-Signed**

**The Bad Touch Quartet hehehehehehehehehe~ **


	2. Nightmares and Ice cream

England, what have I told you about using your magic?!

**A/N: Chapter 2! Thank you for your reviews and thank you to all the followers who are reading this! I love your support ^ω^**

**Look your making me act all mushy! **

**By the way the reason England's got bunny ears and wearing a green cloak and a white robe is because in my Headcannon I believe when he was six or something around that age he looked like that and when he grew older he wore a black cloak and robe and hid his ears and tail!**

**Right speech over onto disclaimer before I collapse from exhaustion...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN HETA- Oh, wait, no I don't. I'll just go to the corner now *Starts growing mushrooms***

* * *

><p><span>*England's P.O.V*<span>

My eyes shot open and I sat upright; I had just had a nightmare about WWII again. I shivered and jumped out of a bed.

I stopped for a minute _'Bed?' _I looked around me to see a green room with rabbits painted on the wall, it reminded me of the forest I used to live in. I smiled at the memories but the images of WWII came back and I whimpered.

Usually in a situation like this I would stay awake all night and not get to sleep till the night after, but the fact that I'm in a child's body I don't think it could handle it.

I sighed and grimaced at what I was about to do but then a clash of thunder rang through the house. I jumped and screamed thinking bombs were hitting us, as more and more clashes of thunder went through the house I screamed louder and I started crying.

I heard thumps rushing to my room and the door slammed open. The thumps came towards me and someone hugged me tight; I realised it was France, without even a single thought I quickly clung to him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck, sobbing hard.

I felt his arm move to my head and started running his fingers through my hair "Calm down Arthur, and tell me what is wrong," he whispered.

I sobbed into his neck but talked "WWII *hiccup* Bombs *Sob* coming to get me! *Sniffle*"

France continued petting my head "You had a nightmare zen Arthur?" He asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I lifted a hand and scrubbed my eyes but they didn't seem to stop the tears "Y-Yes Big Bwother France, I-I did."

I felt myself being lifted off the ground "Do you want to stay with me tonight? I'll chase all the nightmares away."

I nodded in the crook of his neck "Q-Qui."

France tensed, I looked up at him tears continued streaming down my face "Big Bwother?"

France looked down at me and smiled "Where did you learn French Arthur? I 'aven't taught you any, 'ave I?"

I blushed. I accidentally used French; You see I loved the Frog but could never bring myself to say it so I decided to learn French to pretty much tell him how I felt. I looked down with a blush on my cheeks and kicked my legs refusing to look at him.

France grabbed my chin and made me stare at him "C'mon Arthur~"

I blushed heavier and looked at his light blue orbs "I-I learned French for you Big Bwother," I said looking away in shame.

France chuckled a little "Now why wou-" he was cut off with my screaming.

A bolt of lightening flashed in front of the glass doors; I clung tightly to him. France walked out the door into the hall with me still in his arms, Every time a bolt of lightening flashed I would whimper and bury my face into his chest.

Once I felt the softness of a bed I peaked a emerald eye open and noticed I was already in France's bed, but there was no France.

I sat up and started panicking "FRANCE! BIG BWOTHER FRANCE!" I started screaming, crying my eyes out.

Rushed footsteps came from outside the door "ARTHUR!" He said hugging me "It's alright I'm 'ere, calm down."

I calmed down almost instantly but was still breathing heavily "Please don't weave me ever again; I thought you had weft me."

France chuckled slightly "I was only getting you Ice cream, unless you don't want any?" He said.

I jumped out his arms and continued doing so "ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM!" I screamed.

"Woah! Calm down Arthur! I'll give you the ice cream if you sit down and be silent."

I immidiantly sat down and became silent; France smiled and took the bowl that sat on the table beside the bed and handed it to me with a spoon.

I didn't touch it because when I was younger I wasn't aloud to touch it unless Scotland said it was ok "C-Can I eat it now?" I asked slowly.

France looked at me confused "Well that's why I gave it to you."

I smiled and shoved the spoon into the ice cream quickly afterwords shoving into my mouth. I hummed happily "This is sooooo yummy!" I exclaimed shoving another spoonful into my mouth.

I looked at France who was just watching me with a smile; I looked at the ice cream and took another spoonful but put it near France's mouth "Here you go!" I said.

France was surprised but took the spoon and put it in his mouth. He hummed as well in delight "Thank you Arthur."

I smiled, I don't actually remember the last time I had someone act so nice to me.

Another lightning flashed past the window and I jumped causing the ice cream to fall on the bed. I panicked; when things like this happened I'd get smacked.

I jumped off the bed and rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a cloth and a dish towel and sprinted back up stairs and into the room.

I started scrubbing the bed but I knew the bedding needed to be changed. I stopped and sat back my face twisted and I started crying "I-I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" I continued sobbing.

France picked me up and I wailed harder "I'M SORRY! P-PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" But it confused me when he just sat me on his lap and petted my hair. I looked at him with teary emerald eyes "W-Why are you not angwy?"

France smiled down at me and wiped away my tears "It was a accident, no 'arm done."

I looked at him for a couple of seconds before starting to cry again. I hugged him and smiled "T-Thank you Bwother France, You more of a Bwother than my real ones!"

France blushed and hugged me back "Really? I wouldn't say zat."

I shook my head "Weally! Scotland would smack me when I messed things up, Ireland would ignore me to engrossed in his magic books and Wales was never there always off with another girl; you are the bestest big Bwother I ever had!" I had given up being respectable I just let my childish side take over.

France hugged me tighter "And your ze best little brother I've ever had, now shall we go to sleep?"

I nodded and let him go lying on my side. Whenever I slept next to one of my brothers they never hug me and when I tried to they would push me off and ask and I quote 'What the fuck are you doing?' So it came as a surprise when France hugged me.

I automatically hugged back happy to receive attention "Goodnight Arthur."

"Goodnight Big Bwother, love you"_ 'more than you'll ever know...'_

*France's P.O.V*

"Goodnight Big Bwother, Love you" I blushed heavy.

I sat up for ages watching him sleep, he was so adorable when he was asleep. I hugged the small figure in the dark "Arthur, I promise when you go back to your normal form I promise I'll ask you out."

I closed my eyes and let sleep overwhelm me "Goodnight England, I love you more than you know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FLUFF! I thought England was so cute that I stole him**

**England: BIG BWOTHER FRANCE WHERE ARE YOU?!**

**Me: Calm down he's just away getting Ice cream I'm one of his friends.**

**England: *smiles* ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM!**

**Me: I'll see you later! Reviews are appreciated, this story is a flame-free zone thanks!**

**-Signed**

**The Bad Touch Trio Girl Hehehehehehehe~ **


	3. Going to town

England, What have I told you about using your magic?

**A/N: I'm back! Chapter 3 now up!**

**I love all your reviews and this seems to be my most famous story yet! So I'm glad lots of people like this story, I guess I'll have to do more FrUk (^-^)**

**Disclaimer: YAY! I OWN HETA-Oh, wait, no I don't. I'll just go to the corner now *Starts growing mushrooms***

* * *

><p><span>*England's P.O.V*<span>

I woke up when the sunlight hit my eyes. I moaned and rolled over hoping to find France beside me, but instead I found the blankets all tangled up and no France.

I sat up and looked around the room but he wasn't there; I quickly jumped out the bed and ran as fast as my little legs could carry me.

Halfway there I started smelling pancakes or...créps? I ran faster and stopped at the kitchens doorway.

I sighed in relief when I saw France cooking "Big Bwother? What are you making?"

Said person turned towards me and smiled "Créps, would you like some?"

I eagerly nodded my head and tried climbing onto the chair but ended up dangling my legs on the side of the chair while my tiny hands clung to the other side. France laughed and picked me up sitting me down on the chair but since I was to small to reach the table, I ended up only managing to see the top of the table.

I pouted 'cause I knew I wasn't getting any food. Well from what my real Brothers proved.

France left the kitchen and picked me up; placing pillows underneath me to make me the correct height. I smiled up at him "Thanks Bwother France!" I said.

France just ruffled my hair and continued making créps; I blushed a little when he ruffled my hair.

Another five minutes later and a pile of créps were set in front of me. I gave one of America's 100 watt smiles "Your the best!" And I shoved a Crép in my mouth smiling as the chocolate hit my tongue.

France sat beside me and stole a couple of créps off my plate. I shovelled the créps in my mouth like there was no tomorrow and when I heard the fork hit the plate instead of a Crép I grimaced "Awwww no more cweps!" I whined.

France laughed "I'm glad you enjoyed zem," he said smiling "What do you say we go out to the town today and you can have whatever you want?"

I smiled "Yes Pwease!" I looked at the plates in front if me and picked them up "I'll cwean the dishes!" I said jumping onto the table and then onto the counter next to the sink.

Halfway through the air France screamed "AH! ARTHUR!" But I landed on the counter.

I turned round with a smile just to see a angry France he walked over to me and picked me up "ARTHUR! DON'T EVER DO ZAT AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME!"

My smile that was on my face dispersed and I downcast my head "I'm sowwy,"

"ARTHUR, ZAT WAS DANGEROUS! YOU COULD 'AVE BEEN 'URT!"

I kept my head down kicking my legs aimlessly as he continued shouting. After awhile the shouting stopped I looked at him trying not to let the tears escape my eyes incase he got Angrier.

But failed. I quickly put my face back down so he would not see then; my chin was lifted up and I tried yanking my head away "Hey, hey, Arthur, I'm not Angry."

But I kept my face away because Scotland would always say that and then it would be followed with 'BUT I'M ANGRY NOW! SO STOP YER CRYING OR I'LL SMACK YE AGAIN!'

France held my face in the one place making me face him "Arthur I'm nothing like Scotland, Ireland or Wales I'm not angry your crying, I understand, you're scared aren't you?"

I nodded slowly "Well zen you 'ave ze right to cry. So don't worry about it."

I turned round in his arms and placed the plates in the sink turning back round to hug him. France hugged me back "Now stop crying and we can go to town," I Looked up at him and nodded as he wiped away my tears.

Time Skip~

Even though I had been in the town thousands of times it still made me gape in awe at how pretty it was. Snow was everywhere and lights were on a Christmas tree; I completely forgot it was near Christmas.

I shivered as the cold wind nipped my skin, France crouched in front of me and looked at me "Shall we go get you a coat and gloves?"

I looked at him "Yes Pwease" and stretched my small arms out in a attempt to say I wanted a lift.

France understood and picked me up hugging me "You must be really cold if you want a hug."

I blushed "Shut up," all the women around us 'awwwwed' at us. I blushed heavier and buried my face into his brown coat.

I could hear millions of feet rush towards us and start chatting with France. I felt jealous but also upset, he was being like Wales.

Without a second thought I jumped out his arms and started walking away "ARTHUR!" France shouted kneeling before me and grabbing my wrist "What are you doing?" He hissed.

I yanked my hand out his and gave him a tearful face "You're acting like Wales! You're using me!" I cried punching his leg.

France's hand landed in my hair and he ruffled my hair causing me to look at him. France shook his head and picked me up hugging me "Do you want to know something Arthur? No woman can replace you."

Everyone around us smiled and thought we were cute and I just smiled at his comment "Thank you Big Bwother" I whispered.

I felt us move and I looked around us to see we were moving near a little shop that looked extremely expensive and once we entered I was correct.

The woman at the desk thought we looked like commoners "Excuse me sir are you sure your in the right Sh-" she was cut off when she spotted the nation card "O-Oh I'm sorry, would you like the shop cleared out?"

France looked over at the brunette woman "Qui mademoiselle."

After five minutes of rushing around she got the door closed and locked with only us in the shop. France placed me down "Lets go look at the toys," I smiled and ran towards them with a laughing France behind me.

My eyes sparkled at all the contraptions but none of them appealed to me. II looked at all the bikes and teddys; I spotted a bunny rabbit that also had a green cloak. I pointed at it "Can I see that France?"

France smiled at me and took it off the shelf "Zis one?"

I nodded and hugged the rabbit; it felt exactly like my fur and the cloak was exactly like mine too. I looked at the ear to see a price tag.

My eyes bulged out my head when I saw the red tag. I quickly handed it back to France who gave me a confused glanced "Look at the pwice tag..." I mumbled.

France looked but smiled "Do you want it Arthur?"

I nodded my head "B-But France it's over €600, I can't expect you to pay that much for me," I said tinting a pink "It just wouldn't be fair."

"Nonsense!" France exclaimed "I'll get anything for my Arthur."

I smiled "Merci France!"

"Now shall we go to the clothing Isle?" I nodded and skipped off.

Time Skip~

I sat on top of France's shoulders with a pair of white earmuffs and a brown coat on (including a pair of matching brown boots.) I was hugging Whiskers to my chest petting it's soft fur.

I looked at all the people around me; all of them were couples or families. I felt a tinge of disappointment and sadness, as thoughts reeled in my small mind I clutched the rabbit tighter "Arthur?" I looked down to see blue eyes "Would you like some 'ot chocolate?"

I smiled, he laughed "I'll take zat as a yes."

We grabbed the hot chocolate and pretty much just walked around town looking at all the lights. After a while France looked at his watch "Really? Zat time already? Arthur we're going to go home now."

I nodded and yawned "Yhea lets go home."

*France's P.O.V*

It was a long silent trip back to the house; Arthur had fell asleep on my shoulders. I was as well tired and couldn't wait to flop into bed.

I yawned as I stepped into the house but my instinctively widened when I saw who was there.

Scotland.

"What are you doing 'ere Scotland?" I asked.

He looked at me with distaste "I'm here to take England home, Frenchy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN! DUN! DUN! CLIFFHANGER!**

**You know the funny thing is I'm from Scotland and I'm making him sound evil *Fail***

**Reviews are appreciated please no flames.**

**-Signed **

**The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehehehehe~**


	4. The British household

England, What have I told you about using your magic?!

**A/N: Here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for!**

**I love every. Single. One of your guys reviews! I need to start of thinking of another FrUk chapter story since you guys seem to love them so much!**

**Put your thoughts in a review and I'll check them out!**

**Right speech over! Lets get on with the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: YAY I OWN HETALIA!**

**Police: Your under arrest for theft of intellectual property!**

**Me: You won't take me alive coppers! MWHAHAHA! *Jumps out the window and runs away***

* * *

><p><span>*France's P.O.V*<span>

I looked at him my eyes widening but anger bubbled in my stomach and I glared at him "NON! YOU WILL NEVER GET ARTHUR!" I shouted.

Scotland glared back "Oh Aye I will!" He grabbed him off my shoulders "He's not yer little brother he's mine!"

Arthur opened his eyes and yawned "Good morning scotwand...SCOTWAND!" He tried pulling out his brothers grasp and I ran at him trying to get him back.

Scotland lifted a knife to Arthur's throat "You make one more step and I'll kill him." My eyes widened and I stopped moving towards him. He smirked at me "I thought so."

He walked out the house England screaming "FWANCE! PWEASE SAVE ME! PWEASE!"

I could see the tears in the Youngers eyes and I could feel the ones forming in my eyes "I'm sorry Arthur." And I closed the door.

I stood there for a couple of seconds before sliding down the door and crying my eyes out "Arthur I'm so sorry" I wailed.

*England's P.O.V*

"He's not yer little brother he's mine!"

My eyes opened and I yawned "Good morning scotwand" I re closed my eyes but they snapped open once more "SCOTWAND!" I tried pulling out his grasp and France ran at me trying to help me.

I felt Scotland press his switch knife against my neck and I quit my pleas as he pressed harder "You make one more step and I'll kill him." My eyes widened and so did France's he stopped moving and my brother gave one of his deep laughs "I thought so."

He walked out the house, removing the knife from my throat. I started screaming again "FWANCE! PWEASE SAVE ME! PWEASE!"

I could see the tears forming in his eyes "I'm sorry Arthur." And he closed the door.

I continued screaming but was silenced when a hand hit my bottom "STOP YER SCREAMING OR I'LL HIT YE HARDER!"

Tears falling I became silent.

Be Silent and keep out of trouble. That's all I have to do.

Scotland placed me in the back the car with him following; I looked to the front to see Wales and Ireland "Ye git 'im?" Ireland asked.

Scotland looked at me and hit me on the back on the head. I quickly scrubbed away the tears and sniffled "Yea, but he won't stop cryin'" I Quickly moved as far as possible away from him and put my seatbelt on.

"You thought you could get away from us now, didn't you?" Wales asked. I stayed silent.

The stinging sensation came back "He asked ye a question!"

I shook my head "N-No."

"Stop lying!"

I slowly nodded my head "Y-Yes."

He hit me again. This was like hell, I don't know how long I was going to last "C'mon lets go." Wales said.

The car started and I knew from then on I was going to be tortured until someone saved me, I grew up or I died.

**Time Skip~**

The car stopped and I stepped out of the car but the gap between the ground and the car was huge and I fell on my face. I thought of France and how kind he would have been to me. I wanted to cry but knew it was a bad idea "Get up!" Wales yanked my hand and I stumbled but stood "Now get in the house before I drag you in!"

I rushed into the house and stood in the hallway. Scotland, Wales and Ireland came in "I'll take 'im ter 'is room."

The others nodded and walked off somewhere else as Ireland grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the basement; my eyes widened in fear of remembering the dark, cold basement.

He opened the door and walked me in "Ah an' 'ere" he crouched in front of me and handed me something soft and I saw it to be the rabbit that France had bought me hours before.

I looked at him and he smiled "I'll protect yer," I hugged him he returned the hug.

"IRELAND WHAT YE DAIN'!" Scotland screamed from somewhere in the house.

He looked behind him then back to me "I need to go."

I nodded "Thanks Ireland." He stood up and walked away waving his hand.

The door closed leaving me in darkness; I knew the room was sound proof. I started of in quiet sobs but they grew louder; I shoved my tear stained face into the rabbit. I knew Ireland would protect me as long as he lived but I still missed France "Fwance please save me..."

*France's P.O.V*

I sat there for hours crying; What was I supposed to do? I actually let Scotland take England.

I needed someone to help me.

I stood up and stumbled over to the phone; my legs had become numb from sitting in the one spot for so long. I ended up having to lean against the wall for support, I picked up the phone.

But...Who was I going to call?

No one was strong enough to beat them by themselves (I'd probably cowering behind something) so...who?

I considered my options and decided to call Germany and ask him to get everyone to help.

The phone rang for a minute or two before Germany picked up "Hello Ludwig speaking."

"Hi Germany," I sobbed out.

"France are you alright?" He asked.

I didn't know how to answer so I continued sobbing into the phone "Germany could you get everyone."

"There already here zer vas a meeting now vere are you?"

"Please put me on speaker." There was some moving of clothing and a click "I need your help," I sobbed "Scotland, Wales and Ireland got Arthur" my resolved broke and I started bubbling, stuttering and crying into the phone.

"FRANCE! DUDE! CALM DOWN!" America shouted.

"SHUT UP AMERICA! FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMN LIFE SHUT UP!" I screamed.

Everyone on the other line became silent as I continued crying "France we're coming over," and the line went dead.

I flung the phone across the room and curled myself into a ball "Arthur please be alright."

**Time Skip~**

I continued crying not hearing the doorbell. There was thumps but I seemed to ignore it; a clash of glass and a click of a lock and thumps came rushing towards me. "France are you alright?"

I flung myself at the first person there which turned out to be Canada. I cried and cried but just couldn't stop; I felt my feet get lift out from under me and was then put on something soft. "France you need to calm down or we can't help you." Canada said patting my head.

I hesitated and moved away from Canada opening my eyes to stare at the nations "Arthur was takin' from me by his brothers. I couldn't save him, I...couldn't.." I collapsed on to the floor on my knees crying harder "HE THREATENED TO KILL HIM! I COULDN'T SAVE HIM!" I pushed the palm of my hands into my eyes "I'M USELESS, WEAK! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" I wailed.

Two sets of arms wrapped around me "Mi amigo, Please stop crying," Spain said running his hands through my hair "Stop crying."

I shook my head "I can't...the pain just keeps coming back" I sobbed into the others shoulder.

"You love him don't you?" I froze at the albino's question "I'll take that as a yes then?" I nodded slowly "Thought so."

He hugged me tighter "Y'know, I know how you feel," I looked at him with teary blue eyes "Yea, because when I was separated from west during the time of the Berlin Wall I felt just like you."

"Bruder..." Germany said.

"Oh put a sock in it west, they were bound to find out sometime," I smiled a little as Germany turned pink.

"Sì me to Mi amigo," he glanced over to Romano who blushed heavily.

"Shut up bastard..." He mumbled.

I hugged them "Ve'll help you out to save Eyebrows." Prussia said.

"Sì!" Spain replied.

I smiled at them and scrubbed away my tears as others started saying they would help "Ok but first Ve need a plan."

*England's P.O.V*

I sobbed into the rabbit and clutched it tighter; I didn't get any sleep because of how hard I was crying. The door to the basement opened and I quieted down my sobs to sniffles "OI! GET UP LAZY ASS!" Scotland said yanking my hand.

I stumbled but other wise was ok "GO CLEAN THE HOUSE!" I put the rabbit down and nodded my head rushing to grab the supplies.

**Time Skip~**

I wiped a hand over my sweaty brow and sighed as I had finished scrubbing the house from top to bottom; It took hours but I finally finished.

My stomach grumbled; I hadn't had anything to eat in ages and my stomach was starting to hurt.

I walked along the hardwood to the kitchen; when a slipped on a part of wet flooring and was sent flying towards a stone of some sort. I wasn't to sure what happened next because I think It hit my head but the one thing I do know is that I couldn't feel my body, it felt to heavy. I heard a resounding thud through the hall but it sounded panicked; I didn't have time to tell who it was but I knew it was one of my brothers.

I woke up in a bed that was far more elegant than mine but probably belonged to one of my older brothers. My eyes widened and I tried scrambling out the bed but something held me down "Hey we're not going to hurt you."

That voice. Wales? "YET! YOU ASS! YOU JUST BROKE THE STONE OF DESTINY! A HISTORICAL PART OF MY DAMN COUNTRY!" I felt his hands grip my throat.

I choked and coughed for air. I gripped his hands "P-Please...let go," I whispered unable to make a better sentence.

"NOT UNTIL YOU DIE!" Wales made no attempt to stop him.

I didn't know what came over me but I gripped Scotland's hands tight and yanked them off flinging him off to the side "I said let go." A dark aura surrounded me and I felt like my pirate self again. I cackled "Oh Scotland did you think you could defeat me?" My voice sounded deeper than usual "Considering you still wet the bed."

"YOU WET THE BED! AHAHAHAHA!" Wales fell over laughing.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He raced towards me and I jumped on top of his head jumping off the other side. He let out a long string of curses as he hit the wall.

Wales continued laughing at Scotland's misfortune "Scotland when will you learn that when you fight with me I always. ALWAYS win." I laughed as well.

I turned round to walk out the room but I felt hands grab me "Sorry Englan'" sparkles surrounded me and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for the constant cliffys *Hides behind chair* Don't hurt me please!**

**I feel so ashamed of myself, How I put Scotland the bad guy but I had to at least I put Ireland the good one. ＿|￣|○**

**I'll update soon~**

**-Signed**

**The Bad Touch Trio Girl Hehehehehehehe~**


	5. Reunited

England, What have I told you about using your magic?!

_A/N: THE END IS NEAR!_

_I haven't felt like updating this in a while but I did because of all my awesome followers and reviewers._

_And the Irish accent was done by a translator so apologies to people who are Irish._

"Hetalia" = Speach

'_Hetalia' = _Thought

_'_Hetalia' = SFX

"Hetalia" = Singing (out loud)

_Disclaimer:_

_Hetalia, Hetalia, is a extreamly nice anime~_

_Even though I don't own it, I'll continue writing about it!_

_Why am I even singing this disclaimer?_

_Lets get on with the story now, Pasta~_

* * *

><p><span>*Ireland's P.O.V*<span>

I was walking down the hall to my room about to read the newest spell book when a 'crash' and a 'clunk' was heard from the living room.

I dashed to the room where the noises had came from. There lying In front of the once stone of destiny was Arthur I saw a puddle near the stone and realised he must have slipped on it and hit the stone.

I dropped the book with a 'bang' and rushed over to my brother; his eyes were still open but by the time I reached him he had already passed out "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" I quickly picked up England before Scotland got him.

Turning round and stepping out the way of the stone I let Scotland see the damage that had been done "Towl yer you shouldn't 'av put it in de livin' room."

Scotland charged at me "I'M GONNA' KILL THAT KID!" He tried to pull England out of my arms but I swiftly slapped him on the face and kicked him in the groin.

He fell to the ground moaning in pain. Wales fell beside him and glared up at me "He wus gonna 'urt Arthur"

Wales stood up "THAT BRAT DESERVED IT!"

I shook my head "'oy can yer call yerselves brothers?" I walked over to my book that I had dropped and walked to the stairs "I'm takin' 'imself ter me room. yer can cum up yerselves whaen yer promise ter not 'urt 'imself" with that said I left the two shamed brothers behind.

Placing England on my ivy green bed I looked at his head to see a bruise but nothing more. I kissed it and he subconsciously whimpered; I looked to the left of the bed to see a bowl of cold water and ice including a damp cloth. Smiling at the note that sat beside the bowl I picked up the cloth; wetting it in cold water and putting ice in it.

I need to remember to thank Flying Mint Bunny later.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs as I held the cloth against his head; the door creaked opened and I looked to my brothers that had a kicked puppy looks on their faces "I-Ireland We're um..." Scotland scratched the back if his neck "We would like to say we're sorry, for being a bunch of Fanny's."

A smile crept upon my lips "Ah? So yer noticed?"

Wales scowled at me "Don't get cocky."

I laughed lightly at my brothers "Oi don't nu why yisser apoligisin' ter me, oi'm not de wan 'urt 'ere."

Scotland walked up to the sleeping figure on the bed and shook his shoulder violently "GET UP!"

I swiftly hit him upside the head and pushed him back making him collide with Wales before he landed on England "Be quiet yer arse!" I looked at England to see his breath still even. I sighed in relief and glared at the two nations on the ground "Waaat ye tink yer were doin'?!"

Scotland returned the glare "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WE-" I slapped a hand over his mouth and put my finger to my lips in a silent motion to be quieter.

Removing my hand slowly away from his freckled covered face "What did you think you were doing?" He said quieter.

"Oi slapped yer on de back av de noggin ter make yer becum quieter but it seemed dat didn't work did it?" I smirked as Scotland pouted "Aw, does de baby nade a bottle?"

Scotland's face flushed red as Wales laughed "Piss off," he muttered. Wales and Scotland stood up while bickering with each other. I smiled as it had been a long time since we had been this brotherly; with a sad sigh I walked past the bickering duo and out the door "And where do you think your goin'?" Scotland asked peering out the door.

I looked back with a smirk "Oi tart yer needed sum 'bondin'' time wi' arthur. oi'm gonna yer de spell room ter create a spell ter change 'imself back. if oi cum back an' arthur's dead i'll make sure ter kill yer too." With a wave of my hand and Scotland screaming protest I entered the basement ready to create a new spell.

**Time Skip ~**

I had finished the spell when I heard a bunch of noises from upstairs. I panicked and quickly grabbed my pink and white striped wand with a golden star top; what I was met with upstairs didn't really surprise me.

Scotland lay against the wall moaning, groaning and whining about his pain while Wales was on the floor, rolling about laughing like a hyena. England hadn't seemed to notice me; I picked him up as he walked towards me and waved my wand chanting the spell fast "Sorry Englan'" I said as he was out cold once again.

I looked at the two on the floor and dragged Scotland to his feet; holding him by the collar "WAAAT DE FECK?!"

Scotland shuffled his feet "I was just getting payback for him breaking my st-"

I slammed him against the wall using my arm to pin him to the wall with his neck "Yer are such a feckin Baby! 'wah he broke dis, wah he did dat!' yer nu waaat oi don't feckin care!" I waved my wand and a poof of white filled the room.

I left it for a minute or two and I looked down at a Ginger cat with a blue and white collar, Cat Scotland as I like to call him. He hissed and clawed my leg but I just kicked him off to the side.

I then turned towards Wales who was just recovering from his laughing fit. I glared at him "An' yer." His head snapped up and his eyes widened in fear "you were so 'ung up on your looks an' girls dat yer didn't even care aboyt 'im; lets see 'oy yer loike it whaen your ugly an' nae lassy 'ill even luk at yer.

Wales tried to scramble out the room but I had already pinned him against the wall chanting the spell. With another cloud of white smoke Wales was now a Toad.

Picking up both of the culprits I looked over to Scotland "Waaat yer say if ye stay wi' ms. jenkins down de road? oi 'eard she 'as a girl cat." Scotland started meowing repeatedly trying to leave my hold but I managed to get him to her.

"Nigh wales oi tink i'll use yer for me poshun." Wales panicked as I sat him in a cage.

I sighed as England started growing again his clothes ripping off him; before I saw anything I quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on and put the blanket on top of him.

With another sigh I sat on the edge of the bed, while running my hand through his dirty blond locks being careful of the ears that always seemed to make him blush and stutter.

His eyes started to flicker open "W-What?"

*England's P.O.V*

"W-What?" I whispered my eyes flickering open "Where...am I?"

"You're in me bed." I sat up quickly uttering apologise to my brother. I became silent when he laughed at me "Calm down Englan'," he pushed me back on the bed "Oi'm not cheesed aff. an' scotlan' an' wales 'av 'changed' yer cud say."

I raised one of my famous bushy eyebrows; he laughed a little more as he pointed at a toad that now sat beside the bed, it seemed to have a little bit of ginger on it and looked exactly like..."Wales?"

"Yea, Scotland's over at Ms. Jenkins as a cat." I smiled at Ireland and he returned one but it was laced with Guilt and sadness "Y'know oi'm sorry for bein' such a horrible brah'der, oi cud 'av treated yer better an' 'av stopped scotlan' an' wales from usin' an' 'urtin' yer." His lips pressed into a thin line and he looked out the huge window that took up most of the wall "Oi cud 'av stopped dem from 'urtin' yer," A tear trickled down my older brothers face.

It was rather unusual to see him crying and I thought of a way to stop it. Looking back through my memories I remembered when my mum used to sing to my brother; my gaze turned to the crying, ginger male that sat at the edge of the bed. I crawled over and held him in my arms (I realised that I had changed back when I woke up) and started singing,

"_Over in Killarney,many years ago_

_My mother sang a song to me_

_in tones so sweet and low_

_Just a simple little ditty_

_in her good old Irish way_

_And I'd give the world if she could sing_

_that song to me this day"_

Ireland looked at me, tears still flowed down his cheeks "W-What ye?-" I pressed a finger to his bruised and bitten lips.

"_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby_."

Ireland looked at me but lay his head against my chest forgetting about his protest, I ran my hands through his ginger hair as he stared out the window and I sang.

_"Oft in dreams I wander_

_to that cot again._

_I feel her arms a-hugging me_

_As when she held me then._

_And I hear her voice a-hummin'_

_to me as in the days of yore,_

_when she used to rock me fast asleep_

_outside the cabin door."_

I started rocking back and forth while I sung.

_"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."_

the last note rang out through the house as I lay my head on top of his "Feel better Ireland?" I asked as he sat there and looked out the window.

"Yea, T'anks Englan'" He sat up and turned round. He sat there a couple of seconds before leaning forward and hugging me "T'anks a lot englan' oi don't even nu why yer are still 'ere but t'anks.

I wasn't to sure how to respond; I hesitantly wrapped my arms around my older brother "No Thank you for taking care of me." I leaned my head against his neck but quickly retracted it when the lump on my head was pressed. I hissed in pain.

Ireland pulled back and reached a hand out to touch the lump but I shifted back a bit. He stopped but slowly brought it towards the bruise; I hissed again as his hand touched the lump, but Ireland payed no mind. He pulled his hand back and climbed over to the other end of the bed and brought back a bowl of water and ice; he took the cloth out and placed three ice cubes in it and then dipped it in the water, bringing it back to my head. Though it hurt when he pressed it against my head it somehow...felt nice; like someone was looking after me.

Looking up at Ireland as he held the cloth against my head. I realised he did care just like France but- Wait France! I jostled my head hitting Ireland's chin in the process as we cursed under our breaths I quickly scrambled off the bed and started searching for clothes. The bed rustled with movement and something pulled me back from auburn coloured drawers "Englan' waaat are ye at?"

I turned towards my brother with a panicked expression "France." Was all I said for my brothers eyes to widen and to help me find clothes.

After five minutes of searching we found clothing that fit me and was decent enough. A green cloak belonging to my brother Ireland and a green robe with gold belonging to my brother Wales It was rather spectacular making anyone walking past look.

I quickly ran out the house to run back in "Where ye going?!" My brother shouted from the front but I ignored him and ran back inside. Running back down to my old room I hunted the place searching for the rabbit.

The rabbit that France had bought me.

Finally finding it I quickly rushed up the stairs to the front door of the house. I froze when I saw the people at the front.

France. Prussia. Germany. Spain. Italy. Everyone. Everyone was there.

"ONE LAST TIME! WHERE IS ARTHUR ASSHOLE!" Prussia said griping Ireland's collar; he looked beaten up to the point where he couldn't move very well.

Ireland turned his head and spat out blood "Let me go an-"

Prussia punched his face "NOT WHAT I ASKED!"

My feet were frozen to the ground but I managed to move them, dropping the small rabbit onto the floor I rushed towards them. "LET HIM GO!"

All heads turned towards me and they dropped Ireland. France hugged me "Arthur are you-" I pushed him away from me running towards my befallen brother.

I collapsed beside him and put his head in my lap; both his eyes had turned black, his lip had burst open and blood was coming out his nose and it seemed some of his bones were broken. Stroking his hair "Ireland open your eyes, please." I whimpered pleading for him to wake up.

His eyes fluttered open "Englan'? Is dat yer?"

I smiled "Yea, Yea it's me."

A hand was placed on my shoulder "England vhat are yo-" I turned round towards the person to see as Germany; I shoved off his hand and glared darkly at him.

Turning my gaze back towards the nation my face softened "L-Lets get you inside." I stuttered. Lifting him off the ground bridal style and carrying him up the path.

"Arthur-"

I had enough. Turning round to face Spain I pulled a hand away from Ireland and slapped him across the face "DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" I screamed "HE IS ALMOST DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"But can't-a he use his personifaca-" Italy said.

"NO HE FUCKING CAN'T!" Italy hid behind Germany crying silently "BECAUSE I'M THE UNITED KINGDOM AND I GET ALL THERE HEALING POWERS! AND NOW MY BROTHER IS ALMOST DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN STUPIDITY!"

I felt something on my face; looking down to Ireland as his hand rested against my cheek; he smiled "Englan', don't fret. If oi die oi die."

My eyes widened in fear "If you want my trust back you better come inside and help." And with that I ran upstairs tears falling from my eyes "Stay with me dammit!" I shouted at my nearly unconscious brother.

With a weary laugh he leaned his head against my chest "I'll try Englan'"

**Time Skip~**

They others did come in and help, but I refused to talk to them.

I sat beside his bed in a chair; I had brought back Scotland and Wales and changed them to their normal form. They had went downstairs to beat the crap out of everyone (they were originally going to kill them but I made them tone it down.)

Ireland was asleep on the bed it seemed he still retained some of his healing powers, though he was healing slowly. His eyes had turned yellow instead of the ghastly purple and he seemed to be breathing better now.

_'This was all my fault! I always do these things, it's why Scotland and Wales hate me I took away there healing powers and country's it's my fault.' _Curling myself into a ball on the red armchair I buried my hands in my dirty blond hair.

"Arthur?" I kept my head rested on my legs as feet came closer to me "Are you alright?" It seemed to be my brother Wales if I was correct. I whimpered and refused to move "Arthur I know you think it's your fault but it's not. So stop beating yourself up." The screech of a chair scraping across the floor became louder as it came closer to me "You know you should sing that other song he likes. Maybe it will make you feel better; I know it will put a smile on his face." He rubbed my back in a comforting gesture.

Lifting my head slowly I looked at Wales and nodded wiping away the small tears that had started to form; I stood up and walked towards the edge of the bed sitting on it and started singing again...

_"Rest tired eyes a while_

_Sweet is thy baby's smile_

_Angels are guarding and they watch o'er thee_

_Sleep, sleep, grah mo chree _

_Here on you mamma's knee_

_Angels are guarding_

_And they watch o'er thee"_

Tears cascaded harder down my swollen red cheeks.

_"The birdeens sing a fluting song_

_They sing to thee the whole day long_

_Wee fairies dance o'er hill and dale_

_For very love of thee_

_Dream, Dream, grah mo chree_

_Here on your Mamma's knee_

_Angels are guarding and they watch o'er thee_

_As you sleep may Angels watch over_

_And may they guard o'er thee."_

My voice cracked and my Irish accent became stronger than normal.

_"The primrose in the sheltered nook_

_The crystal stream the babbling brook_

_All these things God's hands have made_

_For very love of thee"_

I crushed the mattress beneath my fingers my knuckles turning white. I had forgotten everything around me I had not noticed France walking into the room.

_"Twilight and shadows fall_

_Peace to His children all_

_Angels are guarding and they watch o'er thee_

_As you sleep_

_May Angels watch over and May the guard o'er thee."_

I put a arm up to my eyes and leaned my head back to try and stop the tears from falling. But they would not stop.

I felt arms wrap around the back of me "Calm down Arthur."

I would know that voice anywhere.

I turned around to see France; the tears were now heavier (if possible) "F-France?"

"Oui, I'm sorry for 'urting Ireland I thought you were in danger," his gaze looked shameful and guilty "And I'm sorry for not saving you."

I moved my arms to wrap around him "I just have one question...Why?"

France bit his lip "Well he did say he would kill you If I did and I'm a total wimp." he mumbled the last part.

I laughed and gave a scoff "Really now?"

He scowled "Shut up."

I laughed and looked at him "France there's something I want to sa-" But my speech was cut off by a pair of lips.

I blinked as France pulled back "Was that it?" I bit my lip and nodded "Good."

He kissed my lips again when I heard a laugh "Finally! tuk yer long enoof,"I looked down at my brother my face beet red "i wus wonderin' whaen wan av yer wud man up."

"Ireland." I hissed.

He just laughed at me but ended up in a coughing fit. He flopped back on the bed tired "Nigh if yer don't mind gettin' aff me." Me and France quickly scrambled off the bed flopping down in the red armchair; I noticed that Wales had left but said nothing about it "if yisser gonna' make out please don't dae it near me, oi don't want ter be near france."

France gasped and gave a fake hurt look "Oh 'ow could you?" He said dramatically.

Ireland laughed but it became a dark look and somehow Scotland and Wales appeared beside the bed "but oi gie ye wan warnin' france. ye 'urt arthur we wrin' dat skinny neck av yers; kay?" France nodded swallowing thickly; Ireland beamed "Great! nigh can oi kip in peace?"

We stood up from the chair and said our goodbyes leaving my brothers room. Stepping out the room and seeing no one in site I turned round and hugged him tight burying my face in his chest "I missed you."

He seemed surprised by the way he tensed but I felt arms encircle my smaller frame "Me too."

I hugged tighter "Promise you won't ever leave again." I said looking into his blue eyes.

He smiled softly at me "Oui Arthur."

I relaxed "I love you," I whispered.

He chuckled at how mushy I was being but I ignored it "Always and Forever Arthur."

_Alway and Forever..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: FINISHED! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!_

_The songs don't belong to me, they are Irish lullybyes that I did not create._

_Please leave a review! They're the only things that keep me writing!_

_-Signed_

_The Bad Touch Trio Girl Hehehehehehehe~_


End file.
